


spooky scary skeletons

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: "putting you both in an uncomfortable situation until you do a thing bc i'm Tired" au, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Haunted Houses, Kim Mingyu is Bad at Feelings, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, is very soft tbh, mentions of jumpscares, of the carnival variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: "i told you i wasn't going in before we left, and now you want me to go withhim? seok, what if he feeds me to the zombies?""he's not going to feed you to the zombies.""you know they're not real, right?" jihoon interjects."of course you'd say that, you're planning on feeding me to them!"
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: 30 days of svt [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	spooky scary skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloweeeeeen. text messages are seoksoon! rest is mingyu pov! i think i basically ignored everything about the prompt except the haunted house bit, and i went like. fake haunted house meant to terrify you for lols instead of literal-haunted-by-ghosts house. blame mingyu idk whatever lots of softness ahead in between me torturing them.
> 
> [them](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/33/db/0e/33db0e2ac342cfa14dd195ad8f7548a3.jpg)! if you know me this is not a surprise!
> 
> ironically, there is only one skeleton in this. i think.
> 
> prompt: we're trapped together in a haunted house (gee that sure is an unnatural chill better snuggle for warmth)

**horangie 💖**

babe  
i have an idea

have i told you lately.  
that i love you.  
sounds schemy.  
shoot.

u know how jeonghan works in that haunted house  
and mingyu and jihoon are driving us all crazy  
can you get jihoon there on saturday?

oh  
my  
god  
seokkie  
i'm so proud

🥰

i've never loved you more  
yes i can get him there

okay good  
miss you see you then

🎃🎃🎃

"explain to me again why you think i should go to a haunted house?"

"with me! for moral support."

"right."

seokmin pouts. "okay, fine, soonyoung wants to go see jeonghan."

"soonyoung does."

"okay, fine, we both want to go see jeonghan. just come with me, please? you spend too much time studying. it's halloween."

mingyu taps his pen on his notes. he has so much material to cover and he hates haunted houses, but he's been reviewing nonstop for days and going with them would only be a few hours on a saturday. not a big deal, he thinks.

"i'll go, but i'm not going inside."

seokmin leaps from his bed and crushes mingyu in a sideways hug. "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

🎃🎃🎃

mingyu knew better, and he's maybe going to strangle seokmin when they get home for selectively withholding certain information, like "soonyoung is bringing jihoon." they say it was a last minute thing, seokmin says he had no idea, but he's absolutely positive they're both lying.

it's not that he doesn't like jihoon.

he does.

a lot.

but he avoids the guy — wallows in private over what will never be, thanks — because he's certain jihoon hates him. why else would he refuse to talk to him when they're alone and mingyu tries to flirt or challenge him to drink too much at a party a couple of weeks ago? he was hungover for two days. he didn't know that was _possible._

anyway, it's all unimportant, because seokmin is begging him to go into the haunted house with him and soonyoung and jihoon and he knows how that will go: seokmin will cling to soonyoung and mingyu will be terrified and alone and jihoon will laugh at him.

"i told you i wasn't going in before we left, and now you want me to go with _him_? seok, what if he feeds me to the zombies?"

"he's not going to feed you to the zombies."

"you know they're not real, right?" jihoon interjects.

"of course you'd say that, you're planning on feeding me to them!"

jihoon sighs. "you're really going to let seokmin beat you?"

seokmin is terrified of everything. so is mingyu, but still. the man has a point.

"let's just get this over with."

🎃🎃🎃

it happens exactly how mingyu thought it would. seokmin clings to soonyoung's entire arm as they enter ahead of him, somehow shrinking to make himself smaller than his boyfriend. jihoon is at his side, close enough to feel his presence but avoiding touching him.

the door slams behind them. seokmin shrieks. mingyu flinches, feels jihoon do the same beside him. they look at each other briefly. jihoon moves a little farther away.

which. whatever.

the first little hallway is fine, if not loud, likely to set the mood. mingyu objectively understands this, but it doesn't make it any less eerie. there are hanging dummies to walk through, fake blood is splattered on the walls, and they pass numerous piles of fake skulls.

it's when seokmin and soonyoung round the corner at the end of the hallway that the former shrieks again and stumbles backwards into the corridor. mingyu can't see what scared him, but he sees jihoon tense out of the corner of his eye. running seems like a fantastic option, but he can't do that, so he steels himself for whatever is coming.

"whatever is coming" ends up being a fucking _zombie,_ because of course it's a zombie. it jumps out from behind a pillar. mingyu screeches and nearly loses his balance, but jihoon _pushes him towards it._

"you said you wouldn't feed me to the zombies!" he cries.

jihoon cowers behind him, both hands on mingyu's shoulder. "i said they weren't real!" he yells. "seokmin said i wouldn't feed you to them!"

his heart feels like it's going to leave his chest, but jihoon is pushing him forward. it isn't helping the feeling.

mingyu takes slow steps, assuming something else will leap at him, and he's embarrassingly surprised by a group of fake scarecrows surrounded by fake entrails, but for the most part everything is fine. his heartbeat returns to normal, and jihoon releases his grip on his shoulder, stepping next to him again. closer than before.

"i bet there's something behind that," jihoon says, pointing at a painting on the wall in front of them.

mingyu ignores the urge to hide forever behind the scarecrows and nods, still shuffling forward. jihoon grabs his arm. like, completely wraps himself around mingyu's bicep and oh, god, those are arm and chest muscles pressed against him that he didn't really know jihoon had.

so that's great.

he's lost track of soonyoung and seokmin — hears screams and laughter here and there, but they don't quite register, so he can't guess what's coming anymore. it feels like he's been in this stupid place for a year, but it's probably only been thirty seconds. he readies himself for the painting, but nothing happens. jihoon relaxes a bit. mingyu feels him let out a breath he'd been holding and does the same.

so of course something springs out of the painting behind them and bellows unintelligible words. of _course._ mingyu screams and his knees give out. he collapses, sitting on his heels, giggling because it's _ridiculous,_ and takes deep breaths. jihoon stands next to him, turned back towards the painting, frozen in place with his fists up.

he stands, resolute in his desire to get the hell out of this thing, and takes one of jihoon's fists in both of his hands. "you don't have to fight him. come on."

they manage a few more steps before another loud actor — with fake, blistered burns all over their face — leaps out from behind a curtain. mingyu flings himself behind jihoon, enveloping his shoulders and pulling him back against him like a human shield.

"oh my god, mingyu, it's _fake._ "

"you were going to fight a painting!" mingyu hollers over the noise, ducking and moving his arms down to jihoon's middle, keeping him close as they shuffle along the wall to turn another corner. another zombie appears almost immediately, from a door disguised as the front of a run down house, waving a machete.

mingyu falls over, dragging jihoon with him. jihoon props himself up on an elbow and raises a foot like he's going to kick the thing and the zombie _laughs._ it's an unmistakable sound.

"jeonghan, you asshole!" mingyu cries.

he ushers them forward with his giant fucking knife and mingyu lets go of jihoon so they can both get off the ground. jihoon grabs his arm again, before he can wrap himself around his back.

he has no idea if the urge is to protect himself or jihoon. maybe both.

it only gets worse. it feels like _years_ pass in the stupid thing. jihoon tries to fight three more ghosts and ghouls and goblins or whatever the hell they're supposed to be.

"we must almost be out, right?" mingyu loudly asks.

"yeah, must—"

jihoon is interrupted by a woman who mingyu thinks is supposed to resemble bloody mary. she slams on a two way mirror as it illuminates, and he drags jihoon to the ground again with his worst squeal yet.

"i hate this," he cries. "remind me to murder our friends when we get out of here."

"not if i get to them first," jihoon groans, panting. he stands, pulling mingyu up with him.

he feels like his entire body is full of lead.

mingyu plasters himself to jihoon's back as they enter the next area. jihoon is on guard, his fists out in front of him again, and mingyu holds onto his arms. it's a large room, designed like a graveyard, littered with fake trees that are devoid of leaves and definitely very spooky. he expects the worst — something robotic to leap out from behind a gravestone, a woman like the bloody mary to appear out of nowhere — but nothing happens.

literally nothing.

jihoon sighs like he's relieved. mingyu loosens his hold, but jihoon's hands snap up and tug his arms tighter again. "there has to be something around the corner."

"oh, yeah, you're right," mingyu replies, ducking his head.

he doesn't see what makes jihoon yell in frustration, just knows he takes mingyu with him as he backs himself into a corner. mingyu trips over _someone's_ feet — his own or jihoon's, no fucking idea — and ends up with his front pressing his partner in this whole stupid, terrifying, horrible experience against the wall.

neither one of them moves for a second. jihoon buries his face in mingyu's chest and growls something that sounds a lot like, "not how i wanted this to go."

maybe he heard wrong.

jihoon raises his head after another second and sighs. "i don't hear seokmin anymore. we must be close."

"yeah," mingyu agrees as he pushes himself away from the wall, adjusting his sweater and offering his arm. jihoon looks up at him, biting his lip, but eventually takes it.

a skeleton swings into their path from behind a curtain, but they make it through the corridor relatively calmly, turning a corner carefully. the door is in sight, a handful of steps away. jihoon quickly strides towards it, pushes, and it… doesn't open.

"soonyoung, let us out!" he shouts.

"not until you do the thing!" soonyoung's voice calls back, muffled by the door and the noise.

"i'm going to _end_ you!"

mingyu is confused. soonyoung and seokmin cackle on the outside, so he figures his luck with seokmin won't be any better.

"at least there isn't anything scary in this hallway," mingyu says, closing the distance between them.

jihoon shakes his head.

"what do they want you to do?"

"destroy them, apparently."

"we could go back out the way we came?" mingyu suggests, even though he definitely doesn't want to do that, though having an excuse to cling to his crush again might be nice.

"no way," jihoon protests. "besides, they probably got jeonghan to lock that door, too.

"oh, yeah. you're probably right."

mingyu sighs and slides down the wall. nothing about this makes sense.

jihoon paces a few times, chews on a thumbnail, then squats in front of him, placing his hands on mingyu's knees. "they want me to tell you i've been in love with you for like a billion years and kiss you and i could lie and say i did but they'd know the second we walked out and it's kind of not a bad idea," he rambles.

mingyu short circuits. "they _what_? you hate me."

"oh my god, i want to _leave,_ shut up," jihoon groans, propelling himself into mingyu's chest and kissing him.

surprising, yes. unwelcome, no.

his head is spinning as he catches jihoon and pulls him closer — what the hell else is he supposed to do in this situation — probably because of all the loud sounds and jumpscares and maybe jihoon stealing all of his oxygen.

he _doesn't_ hate him?

that's a cool development, he guesses. especially if it means more of whatever jihoon is doing with his tongue, which really shouldn't be allowed to continue in public. he involuntarily whines from somewhere deep in his chest just thinking about it, and jihoon breaks away and ducks his head.

"sorry," he mutters.

mingyu huffs a laugh. "the only thing you should be sorry about is starting this so far away from a bed."

jihoon lifts his head, smirks at him, and stands. he goes back to the door and bangs on it again.

"mingyu, did he do it?" soonyoung lilts.

"yes, now open the door so i can take him home," he snaps. he stands and seizes jihoon's hand, ready to pull him past the cackling hyenas that are their friends.

there's a clatter on the other side of the door, it cracks open, jihoon gives him a nod and they run.

🎃🎃🎃

**horangie 💖**

babe i think we made a mistake

RIGHT  
i knew mingyu was loud, but man.

you know.  
what if.  
we switch apartments.

how does that solve anything  
you don't want to live with mingyu, trust me

that's not what i mean

OH  
you mean  
wait really?

i think i could talk jihoon into it.  
they spend all their time together anyway.  
why shouldn't it be in one place.

that means we'd be in the same place.

yes.  
and as a bonus, we wouldn't have to listen to them.

okay, yeah, let's do it.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween if that's a thing, but it's kind of always a thing bc the internet is the internet. going to take a couple more days, but i'll be back thanks for coming the response to these stupid things has been really cool and i love you all.


End file.
